Über den Wolken
by Fleur-de-Lys1983
Summary: Lisa und Rokko fliegen zur Fashion Week nach New York. Durch ein Missverständnis glaubt Richard, David sei auch an Bord des Fliegers und heckt einen Plan aus, der seinen verhassten Halbbruder endgültig beiseite räumen soll...
1. Chapter 1

**Über den Wolken**

„Ich glaube, er wollte mich küssen", grinste Lisa glückselig. „Und? Hättest du zurückgeküsst?", hakte Jürgen nach. „Ich… ich hatte mich noch nicht endgültig entschieden, also nicht wegen des Kusses, sondern viel mehr so allgemein." – „So allgemein, also rein statistisch. Um hinterher zu wissen, ob Rokko eine eher durchschnittliche Zunge hat, oder wie?" – „Jürgen, du bist unmöglich", errötete Lisa. „Ich meine, ich will ihm doch eine faire Chance geben, oder?" – „Richtig, das willst du und das solltest du auch. Was beziehungsweise wer mir Sorgen macht, ist David… und deine Gefühle für ihn. Das steht doch im Widerspruch zu Rokko. Außerdem… meinst du, David will dich noch, wenn du dich von Rokko abschlabbern lässt? Er wirkt da ein bisschen neanderthalerisch auf mich." – „Keine Ahnung", seufzte Lisa. „Ich kann mir auf Davids ganzes Verhalten eh keinen Reim machen. Ich meine… erst treibt er mich förmlich in Rokkos Arme und kaum liege ich drin, da zerrt er mich wieder raus." – „Also hast du den Kuss doch noch bekommen?" – „Wie kommst du denn jetzt da drauf?" – „Weil du sagtest, dass du kaum in Rokkos Armen lagst, da hätte David dich wieder raus gezerrt. Klingt für mich ein bisschen nach großem Kino – von der Störung einmal abgesehen." – „Ich habe Rokko zum Schluss einen Kuss auf die Wange gegeben, weil er es so tapfer mit David ausgehalten hat." – „Wieso hast du David nicht einfach nach Hause geschickt? Er war ja schließlich nicht zur großen Oster-Offensive eingeladen, oder?" – „Ja, aber das wäre doch sehr unhöflich gewesen, immerhin ist er den ganzen Weg nach Göberitz gekommen." – „Obwohl er wusste, dass du mit Rokko alleine sein willst und dass du dich in amourösen Dingen immer etwas schwer tust. Ich finde ja, dass klingt verflucht nochmal nach Stutensyndrom Marke David Seidel." – „Jürgen, bitte. Er hat sich ausgegrenzt gefühlt." – „Liebe Mutter Lisa-Theresa, der kleine David Seidel möchte aus dem Smaland abgeholt werden – er fühlt sich von den anderen Kindern ausgegrenzt", unkte Jürgen. „Merkst du gar nicht, wie albern das ist? Er wollte dir dein Date ruinieren – mit voller Absicht. Er ist David Seidel, er ändert sich nie. Er versucht dich so bei der Stange zu behalten. Ich finde das sehr unfair von ihm – er liebt dich nun einmal nicht." – „Das habe ich mittlerweile auch kapiert." – „Ja und genau deshalb sollte er sich für dich freuen, wenn du mit jemand Anderem anbandelst, statt diese zarten Beginne im Keim zu zertrampeln." – „Sei doch nicht so melodramatisch. Bisher war doch noch gar nichts mit Rokko." – „Ja, bisher. Du hast selbst gesagt, du hättest den Kuss vermutlich erwidert. Vielleicht hätte es ja richtig ‚Zumm' gemacht." – „Vielleicht", seufzte Lisa. „Schön wäre es schon." – „Was?", hakte Jürgen nach. „Na jemanden zu haben…" – „… zu dem du Schnuppel sagen kannst? Lisa, das ist schon mal daneben gegangen." – „Ja, aber nur, weil das mit dir und mir an Inzest grenzt, so lange wie wir uns kennen." – „Diese Sicht ist mir völlig neu", staunte Jürgen. „Wir sind schon so lange die besten Freunde", begann Lisa. „Das musste einfach schiefgehen." – „Wie gut, dass das mit Rokko und dir ganz anders ist." – „Mit David und mir auch." – „Ihr seid schon einige Zeit recht gut befreundet", gab Jürgen zu bedenken. „Falsch, er ist befreundet, ich bin verliebt", widersprach Lisa. „Keine guten Voraussetzungen – weder für eine Freundschaft noch für eine Beziehung", stichelte Jürgen. „Ach ja", seufzte Lisa herzzerreißend. „Danke für das Gespräch, Doktor Freud. Wenn ich das nächste Mal keine Hilfe brauche, komme ich wieder. Im Keine-Hilfe-sein sind Sie ganz groß."


	2. Chapter 2

„Guten Morgen", grüßte Lisa Rokko, der mit einer Tasse Kaffee am Catering saß und völlig gedankenverloren zu sein schien. „Guten Morgen, Frau Plenske", strahlte er dann aber plötzlich. „Haben Sie gut geschlafen?" – „Ja. Sind Sie noch gut nach Hause gekommen?" Rokko stand auf und drehte sich einmal um sich selbst. „Entdecken Sie irgendwelche Beulen oder Kratzer?" – „Nein", entgegnete Lisa verwirrt. „Nun… dann bin ich wohl unbeschadet nach Hause gekommen", grinste der Werbefachmann. „Dann ist ja gut", lächelte Lisa. „Wegen gestern… ich…" – „Denkt ihr an das TV-Porträt nachher? Diese Journalistin spricht erst mit allen Mitarbeitern und ganz am Schluss mit dir, Lisa", drängte sich mit einem Mal David in das Gespräch. Lisa konnte nicht mit Bestimmtheit sagen, woher so plötzlich aufgetaucht war, aber er war da und er störte ihre Pläne gerade massiv. „Ich bin mir nicht so sicher, ob ich das wirklich noch will", erwiderte sie deshalb distanziert. „Ob du willst oder nicht: Du musst. Ich tue auch alles, um dich in einem guten Licht dastehen zu lassen", redete David auch sofort auf Lisa ein. „Mich in einem guten Licht dastehen zu lassen", wiederholte Lisa. „Sehr schmeichelhaft." – „Du weißt genau, wie das gemeint war", verteidigte David seine Wortwahl. „Das leichteste wäre zu sagen: Ja, ich weiß, wie es gemeint war. Dann wäre endlich Ruhe, aber ehrlich gesagt, ich weiß es nicht. Sag mir doch bitte, wie es gemeint war." – „Wie bist du denn drauf?", wollte David verletzt wissen. „Ich reiße mir den Arsch auf für dieses TV-Porträt und du kommst mir so." – „Ich wollte dieses TV-Porträt nicht. Ich bin von allen Seiten dazu gedrängt worden." – „Von allen Seiten war ja wohl vielmehr der da, nicht Kowalski?", giftete David den Werbefachmann an. „Aber gut, bin ich eben der Buhmann." Trotzig zog sich David hinter den Cateringtresen zurück, um sich auch einen Kaffee zu nehmen. „Frau Plenske, ich weiß ja, dass Sie diese Art der Aufmerksamkeit nicht mögen, aber… es ist nun einmal wichtig, dass Sie sich der Öffentlichkeit präsentieren", lenkte Rokko sein. „Dieses TV-Porträt ist eine riesen Chance und danach haben Sie ganz sicher eine Weile Ruhe", lächelte er Lisa freundlich an. „Aber Sie wollten etwas wegen gestern Abend sagen, bevor der da…", fuhr Rokko mit einem Seitenhieb auf David fort. „… Sie unterbrochen hat." – „Ähm… ja… also wegen gestern Abend… Könnten Sie mal kurz mitkommen? Ich würde das ungern hier klären." Lisa deutete Rokko an, aufzustehen und ihr zu folgen. Dieser zuckte nur kurz mit den Schultern, bevor er sich von seinem Hocker gleiten ließ und seiner Chefin folgte. „In die Vorratskammer?", fragte er irritiert, als er sah, auf welche Tür Lisa zusteuerte. „Ich muss mit Ihnen unter vier Augen reden", insistierte Lisa. „In der Vorratskammer?", wiederholte Rokko. „Interessant. Da lasse ich mich mal überraschen." Rokko warf David einen triumphierenden Blick zu, den dieser nur mit einem arroganten Blähen der Nasenflügel beantwortete.

„Also, was ist?", wollte Rokko von Lisa wissen, als diese die Tür zur Speisekammer hinter ihm geschlossen hatte. „Also… wegen gestern Abend." – „Ja?" – „Es… ich… es… es tut mir leid." – „Was tut Ihnen leid?", hakte Rokko nach. „Na das mit Davids Auftauchen und dass er dann geblieben ist und so." – „Das hat die Romantik in der Tat irgendwie gedrückt", seufzte Rokko. „Es ist ja nur so…", druckste Lisa herum. „Es war wie neulich, als Sie Ihren besten Freund zu unserem Date mitgebracht haben, richtig?" Lisa nickte verschämt. „Wieso eigentlich? Ich meine, es lief doch ganz gut, es war ein schöner Abend und ich hätte ganz bestimmt nicht versucht, Sie zu etwas zu bewegen, dass Sie nicht auch gewollt hätten", spielte Rokko auf die möglichen Konsequenzen eines Kusses an. „Es ist… ja nur…", druckste Lisa herum. „Ich glaube, ich habe Angst, es könnte mir gefallen", flüsterte sie kaum hörbar. „Und was wäre so schlimm daran?", machte Rokko einen Schritt auf sie zu. „Was, wenn es Ihnen dann auch gefällt?" – „Sie meinen, im Fall, dass es mir und dass es Ihnen gefällt? Dann sehen wir einfach weiter. Ich meine, es gibt so viele Dinge, die man nach einem Kuss und vor dem ersten gemeinsamen Sex tun kann." – „Oh", errötete Lisa. „Ich habe den Nagel auf den Kopf getroffen, oder?" – „Es ist ja nur… das wäre zu schnell, oder?" – „Sie meinen, Sie sind kein männerverschlingender Vamp und hüpfen sofort mit jedem in die Kiste? Puh, da hat meine Menschenkenntnis mich aber stark getäuscht", scherzte Rokko. „Verstehe", murmelte Lisa und drehte sich um. „Hey, wo wollen Sie denn jetzt hin?" – „Ich dachte, ich… ich sollte besser gehen", gestand Lisa stotternd. „Ohne herauszufinden, ob es Ihnen gefallen würde?" Lisa machte einen Schritt auf Rokko zu. „Das ist ein Experiment, richtig?" – „Jep, eins ohne Protokoll", lächelte Rokko sie an. „Nicht ganz wie bei ‚Jugend forscht' also." – „Pscht", deutete Lisa ihm an. Ganz vorsichtlich legte sie ihre Hände auf Rokkos Wangen. Dieser stand regungslos vor ihr, aber in seinen Augen lag ein glückliches Strahlen. Langsam zog Lisa Rokkos Gesicht an sich. Einen Augenblick lang legte sie ihre Stirn an seine, rieb ihre Nase gegen seine – so wie die Inuit es tun. Als Rokko schon dachte, es wäre vorbei, nahm Lisa ihren ganzen Mut zusammen, drehte ihren Kopf schräg und legte ihre Lippen auf Rokkos. Eigentlich wollte Rokko sich ja so gut es ging zurückhalten, doch dieses – in seinen Augen wahnsinnige – Gefühl ließ ihn alle Rücksicht vergessen. Stürmisch legte er seine Arme um Lisas Taille und zog sie fester an sich.


	3. Chapter 3

„Frau Plenske?", sprach Rokko seine Chefin an. Diese sah von ihrer Akte auf und es wirkte, als würde sie aus einer ganz anderen Welt zurückkehren. „Das ist ja nun alles gut gelaufen… das mit dem TV-Porträt, meine ich. Was halten Sie davon… also… ich habe mich gefragt, ob Sie vielleicht Hunger hätten… Wir könnten ja gemeinsam zu Abendessen – in einem Restaurant. Oder Kino. Es läuft bestimmt ein Film, der uns beiden gefällt…" Innerlich schalt sich Rokko für seine Unsicherheit. „Es geht natürlich auch beides", fügte er schnell hinzu. „Ähm… nehmen Sie es nicht persönlich, Herr Kowalski", entschuldigte Lisa sich. „Ich bin total erledigt vom Tag. Mehr als ein Abendessen ist wirklich nicht drin." – „Abendessen ist doch wunderbar", strahlte Rokko. „Worauf hätten Sie Lust?" – „Was Normales", rutschte es Lisa heraus. „Hä?", hakte Rokko nach. „Ähm… nicht das Wolfhardts", erbat sie sich. „Wollen Sie sich nicht mit mir in der Öffentlichkeit zeigen?", neckte Rokko sein Gegenüber. „Über diese Scham-Stufe bin ich schon lange hinweg", lachte Lisa mit einem Mal fröhlich. „Oh, Entschuldigung", besann sie sich dann aber auf ihre unbedachte Äußerung. „Ist schon gut", winkte Rokko amüsiert ab. „Find ich gut, dass Sie ein bisschen aus sich herauskommen. Also, worauf hätten Sie Hunger? Was mit Stäbchen, Frau Plenske?" – „Jep, aber ohne rohen Fisch", grinste Lisa frech. Mit einem Mal fasste Rokko sich ans Herz. „Oh nein, sie hat mein Essen verschmäht und gibt es auch noch so offen zu." – „Kommen Sie", hakte Lisa sich bei ihm unter. „Nicht weit von hier ist ein China-Imbiss. Da verbringe ich manchmal die Mittagspause… also, wenn ich nicht im Kiosk bin oder hier in der Kantine esse." – „Lisa Plenske zeigt mir ihre dunkle Seite", schmunzelte Rokko amüsiert. „Ich bin begeistert. Lassen Sie uns gehen."


	4. Chapter 4

„Das war ein sehr schöner Abend. Es tut mir leid, dass ich jetzt schon los muss", verabschiedete Lisa sich nach einem umfangreichen Abendessen von Rokko. „Es muss Ihnen nicht leidtun, dass Sie müde sind. Das verstehe ich. Ich finde das sogar ganz gut, weil wir uns so noch mal zum großem Programm mit Kino und allem treffen müssen." – „Wer sagt denn, dass ich das überhaupt möchte?", fragte Lisa und errötete augenblicklich. „Mein Instinkt", erwiderte Rokko selbstsicher. „Jede Frau, die je mit mir essen war, wollte es wieder tun – früher oder später." – „Es gab viele Frauen in Ihrem Leben?" – „Das erzähle ich Ihnen ein andern Mal, kleine Lisa", lächelte Rokko angesichts so viel Unsicherheit. „Von wo fährt denn Ihre Bahn? Dann bringe ich Sie noch ein Stück", bot er stattdessen an.

„Sagen Sie, sind wir jetzt eine Haltestelle gelaufen?", fragte Rokko verwundert, als Lisa ihn in einen S-Bahnhof führte. „Ähm… ja", gab sie zu. „Gibt's dafür einen speziellen Grund?" – „Ähm… nein", log Lisa ohne Rokko anzusehen. „Frau Plenske?", hakte dieser amüsiert nach. „Ich finde es einfach sehr nett mit Ihnen", gestand Lisa dann mit weiterhin gesenktem Blick. „Ich finde es auch sehr nett mit Ihnen", gab Rokko ernst zu. „Ehrlich?" – „Ja, ganz ehrlich: Ich finde Sie süß und ich verbringe gerne Zeit mit Ihnen. Ich finde nichts schlimmer, als Sie jetzt in Ihre Bahn steigen zu lassen", fügte er hinzu. „Hey, ich habe ein paar gute DVDs bei mir Zuhause. Wenn Kino Ihnen…" – „Nein, das würde zu schnell gehen. Lassen Sie mich erst einmal verarbeiten, was dieser Kuss in mir ausgelöst hat, okay?" – „Ja, der Kuss", seufzte Rokko. „Über den reden wir heute wohl nicht mehr, oder?" – „Nein, ein andern Mal. Wenn ich mich ein bisschen sortiert habe, okay?" - „Okay, gut", stimmte Rokko zu. „Ähm, Lisa?", hielt er die junge Frau aber davon ab, zu gehen. „Was ist?" – „Manchmal muss man Dinge zweimal tun, um sie zu verstehen." Lisa legte den Kopf schief und dachte über Rokkos Worte nach. „Gute Nacht, Herr Kowalski", lächelte sie ihn an, bevor sie ihm einen schnellen Kuss auf die Lippen hauchte. „Da kommt meine Bahn."


	5. Chapter 5

„Also, wer fährt zur Fashion Week nach New York?", begann David das für den nächsten Tag anberaumte Meeting unverblümt. „Die üblichen Verdächtigen?", hakte er nach, als Lisa nicht gleich antwortete. „Du meinst damit dich?" – „Jep. Ist auch das Beste so. Ich meine, ich kenne das schon alles – die Abläufe, die Gegend. Ich kann Kerima gut repräsentieren." – „Ich war noch nie in New York", seufzte Lisa verträumt. „Dann fahren Sie doch. Das ist die ideale Gelegenheit", ermutigte Rokko sie. „Sie sind hier der Boss, Sie dürfen das." – „Würden Sie mitkommen?", wollte Lisa von Rokko wissen. „Dem ist einmal die Einreise in die USA verwehrt worden", spielte David sein Wissen aus. „Pf, wenn der Pass abgelaufen ist, ist der Pass abgelaufen. Im Moment habe ich aber einen gültigen. Ich würde sehr gerne mit Ihnen nach New York fliegen, Frau Plenske." – „Wir können da aber nicht zu dritt auflaufen", warf David ein. „Dann bleibst du hier", bestimmte Lisa. „Einer muss sich eh um Kerima kümmern, von daher…" – „Ich fliege aber immer zur Fashion Week", empörte David sich. „Diesmal eben nicht", wiegelte Lisa ab. „Wann beginnt die Fashion Week eigentlich?", dachte sie laut nach, während sie in ihren Unterlagen blätterte. „Übermorgen", knurrte David. „Oh, so schnell schon", staunte Lisa. „Dann soll Inka aber schnell alle nötigen Reisevorbereitungen treffen." – „Hat sie schon", fiel David seiner Chefin ins Wort. „Sie hat zwei Flüge erster Klasse gebucht." – „Wieso zwei? Wolltest du nicht alleine fliegen?" – „Nein… ich dachte viel mehr… du und ich, wir würden… naja… gemeinsam hinfliegen… und noch ein paar Urlaubstage hintendran hängen." – „Oh", entfuhr es Lisa überrascht. „Du dachtest, wir beide? Das ist… überraschend… Ähm… nimm es nicht persönlich, ich würde lieber mit Herrn Kowalski fahren, okay?" – „Muss ja okay sein, wenn du das so willst."

„Sag mal, wieso willst du denn lieber mit dem Kowalski fahren? Der hat sich – so wirkt es jedenfalls auf mich – ganz sicher nicht von dir entliebt", versuchte David Lisa einige Zeit später auszuhorchen. Rokko war in sein eigenes Büro gegangen, um dort erste Vorbereitungen für New York zu treffen. „Soll er doch auch gar nicht", lächelte Lisa. „Weißt du…", seufzte sie. „… mir war das ja am Anfang sehr unangenehm… mit seinen Gefühlen für mich und so, aber eigentlich…" – „Eigentlich?", fragte David verängstigt. „Eigentlich ist es ganz schön. Wir waren gestern Essen und… Ich glaube, da könnte sich ganz langsam etwas entwickeln." – „Ganz langsam etwas entwickeln", echote David schockiert. „Ähm… und was ist mit der Liebe auf den ersten Blick?" – „Du hast doch selbst gesagt, die gibt es nur in 2% der Fälle. Ich glaube, bei Rokko und mir ist das genauso. Er tut mir gut, er will mich nicht verbiegen, er ist… einfach unglaublich lieb." – „Also ist schon etwas gelaufen?", bohrte David nach. „Nur ein Kuss", lächelte Lisa glücklich. „Und du glaubst, dabei bleibt es in New York? Meinst du nicht, er will mehr? Er ist ein erwachsener Mann, er hatte bestimmt viele Frauen… Er wird Sex wollen." Bei dieser Ansage ließ Lisa nervös ihren Kugelschreiber fallen. „Meinst du?" – „Lisa, sei doch nicht so naiv – jeder will das über kurz oder lang. Das ist der Sinn der Sache." – „Oh… ähm… naja, er hat ja gesagt, dass wir nichts überstürzen müssen und dass es noch viel zu erleben gibt, bevor wir… na du weißt schon." – „Wenn du meinst. Ich an deiner Stelle würde ja nicht alleine mit ihm nach New York fliegen. Ich hätte Angst um meine Unschuld." – „Ich habe keine Angst um meine Unschuld… nur davor, wie ich sie verliere." – „Lisa", seufzte David. „Mal ehrlich, du und dieser Kowalski, ihr passt doch gar nicht zusammen. Ihr seid…" – „David?", unterbrach Lisa ihr Gegenüber fragend. „Wieso versuchst du mir das madig zu machen? Vor ein paar Wochen hieß es noch: Ihr würdet gut zusammenpassen und jetzt heißt es plötzlich das Gegenteil." Abwartend sah Lisa David an. „Hast du mir vielleicht etwas zu sagen? Etwas Persönliches vielleicht?" – „Ich, dir, etwas zu sagen? Nein, und schon gar nichts Persönliches", verneinte David. „Sicher?", hakte Lisa nach. „Ganz sicher. Ich habe dir nichts zu sagen." – „Gut, dann wünsche ich mir von meinem Freund David Seidel, dass er sich für mich freut. Weißt du, wie viel Kraft es mich gekostet hat, in dich verliebt zu sein? Und wie viel Kraft es mich jetzt kostet, mich Rokko zu öffnen? Ich will nämlich nicht, dass mir jemand in mein kleines Herz hinein trampelt. Ich möchte auch endlich glücklich sein und ich glaube, mit Rokko… wenn ich dem Ganzen nur genug Zeit lasse und niemand es torpediert, dann… dann könnte ich das auch." – „Ich muss zurück an die Arbeit", ging David nicht auf Lisas Bitte ein. „David, du freust dich doch für mich, oder?", suchte Lisa nach einer Bestätigung, während ihr Kollege bereits in der Tür stand. „Bis später, Lisa."

„Frau Pietsch?", herrschte David Inka im Foyer an. „Es sind nur zwei Flüge nach New York gebucht worden, wir brauchen aber drei!" – „Sie sagten doch aber…" – „Jetzt sage ich: Wir brauchen drei und entsprechend Zimmer im Hotel, ist das klar?" – „Natürlich, Herr Seidel", zuckte Inka zusammen. „Ich versuche mein Möglichstes. Auf wessen Namen soll ich denn buchen? Ich habe ja nun Herrn Kowalski und Frau Plenske eingebucht." – „Na auf meinen Namen. Was ist denn das für eine blöde Frage? Wer sollte denn sonst noch mit nach New York wollen?" – „Hugo zum Beispiel? Inspiration kann er immer gebrauchen", wies Inka ihren Chef zurecht. „Nein", knurrte David. „Ich will mit nach New York." Kaum ausgesprochen rauschte er auch schon ab. „Pf, ich hätte ja nicht gedacht, dass der sich um eine Karriere als fünftes Rad am Wagen reißt", schmunzelte Inka.


	6. Chapter 6

„Elisabeth Plenske, David Seidel und Robert-Konrad Kowalski", las Richard von einem langen Blatt Papier vor. Hierbei handelte es sich um die Passagierliste für einen Flieger nach New York. „Ist das die Information, die Sie haben wollten?", versicherte sich eine zwielichtige Gestalt. „Das ist genau die Information, die ich brauchte. Flug BA 99, von New York nach Berlin mit Zwischenstopp hier in London – direkt nach der Fashion Week, genau wie ich es mir gedacht habe. Du weißt, was ich dann noch brauche?" – „Ja, alles hier drin", bestätigte Richards Kontaktmann eifrig, wobei er auf eine prall gefüllte Reisetasche deutete. „Was haben Sie vor?" – „Etwas, wovon du noch nicht einmal zu träumen wagst." – „Ich träume von so vielem – einem Porsche zum Beispiel oder einem Haus in der Toskana." – „Ich hab's kapiert: Hier, die Anzahlung", reichte Richard seinem Gegenüber einen dicken Briefumschlag. „Den Rest gibt es nach Ausführung." – „Okay", nickte die zwielichtige Gestalt. „Dann sehen wir uns am Tag X in Heathrow, richtig?" – „Richtig."


	7. Chapter 7

„Guten Morgen! Einen Kaffee bitte", betrat David den Kiosk. „Hey! So früh hier?", staunte Jürgen, der sich auch sogleich an der Kaffeemaschine zu schaffen machte. „Naja, muss ja. Der Flieger zur Fashion Week geht doch in vier Stunden." – „Hörte ich gerade Fashion Week und Flieger und das direkt aus deinem Mund?" – „Ja, wieso nicht?" – „Weil Lisa mit Rokko alleine fliegen wollte, schon vergessen?" – „Lisa weiß doch gar nicht, was sie will." – „Aber du weißt es? David, ehrlich, das kannst du nicht bringen. Lisa ist in der Lage Kerima würdig zu vertreten und sie hat sich eine schöne Zeit mit Rokko verdient." – „Aber was, wenn er ihr an die Wäsche will?" – „Oder sie ihm? Diese Variante schon mal in Erwägung gezogen? David, Lisa und Rokko sind erwachsen. Die tun es, wenn ihnen der Sinn danach steht", schüttelte Jürgen verständnislos den Kopf. „Glaubst du, die haben schon?", tastete David sich behutsam vor. „Keine Ahnung. Ich weiß nur, dass Lisa diese Tage mit Rokko unbedingt genießen sollte und du würdest da nur stören." Jürgen stemmte die Arme in die Hüften, um seinen Worten noch mehr Bedeutung zu verleihen. „Aber… Es ist doch alles gebucht", triumphierte David plötzlich. „Als würden dir die paar Öken wehtun…" – „Es geht mir nicht ums Geld. Es geht mir darum, dass der Platz gebucht ist. Was, wenn etwas passiert? Dann stehe ich auf der Passagierliste und bin unauffindbar." Wortlos reichte Jürgen David ein Telefon. „Ruf an und sag ab. Dann bist du in jedem Fall auf der sicheren Seite." – „Nein! Ich fliege in jedem Fall mit nach New York! Kerima braucht mich!" – „Sag mal, David, das mit Kerima ist doch nur vorgeschoben, oder? In Wahrheit geht es hier doch um Lisa." David schwieg betreten. „Hast du dich doch in sie verliebt?" David schwieg weiterhin. „Oder kannst du es nur nicht ertragen, dass Kowalski Dinge in ihr sieht, die sonst niemand sieht? Er liebt sie und Lisa lässt ihn nur ganz langsam an ihn heran. Mach das nicht kaputt, wenn du keinen wirklich guten Grund dazu hast." – „Ich muss zum Flughafen."


	8. Chapter 8

„Das ist mein erster Flug", gestand Lisa Rokko zögerlich. „Keine Sorge. Sie müssen keine Angst haben, das ist keine große Sache. Der Vogel hebt ab, fliegt ein paar Stunden geradeaus und kommt wieder runter." – „Sie sind ja witzig", schmunzelte Lisa. „Ich halte ganz fest Ihre Hand, dann passiert schon nichts." – „Sie halten sich wohl auch für Superman, oder?" – „Steht zumindest auf meiner Unterhose", grinste Rokko. „Kommen Sie mal her", zog er Lisa dann an sich. „Das wird ein Spaziergang." – „Wenn Sie es sagen, Herr Kowalski." – „Ich fände es schön, wenn Sie endlich Rokko zu mir sagen würden. So als kleinen Schritt in Richtung ‚du'." – „Ich finde es eigentlich ganz schön so wie es ist. Es hat so etwas… ganz Besonderes… Etwas, das nur wir beide haben, verstehen Sie?" – „Verstehe", grinste Rokko. „Trotzdem… versuchen Sie es bitte, Lisa, ja?" - „Ja", lächelte Lisa, bevor sie Rokko einen Kuss auf die Lippen hauchte. In genau diesem Moment betrat David die Vorhalle des Berliner Flughafens. Sein Blick blieb an dem glücklichen Paar hängen. Wenn du keinen wirklich guten Grund hast, hörte er Jürgen sagen. Keinen wirklich guten Grund… War er wirklich verliebt in Lisa oder nur eifersüchtig auf Rokko, weil dieser Lisa bedingungslos lieben konnte? David wendete seinen Trolley – er konnte diese Fragen nicht beantworten.


	9. Chapter 9

„Wenn Sie jetzt schlafen gehen, kommen Sie nie aus dem Jetlag raus", gab Rokko zu bedenken, nachdem Lisa sich sofort hatte auf das Bett, das mitten im Raum stand, fallen lassen. „Ich bin aber soooo müde", gähnte sie betont. „War das Ihre Idee mit dem Doppelbett?", fragte Rokko irritiert. „Jein. Es ist wohl so, dass Inka ein Doppel- und ein Einzelzimmer gebucht hat. Keine Ahnung, warum. Der Firmenbuschfunk höchstwahrscheinlich. Jedenfalls habe ich mich für das Doppelzimmer entschieden, als ich gefragt wurde, weil sonst einer von uns hätte im Park schlafen müssen." – „A propos Park: Central Parc und Abmarsch", befahl Rokko lachend. „Etwas frische Luft wird Ihnen guttun." Nur widerwillig ließ Lisa sich an beiden Händen aus dem Bett ziehen. „Sie sind ein Sklaventreiber." – „Ich hab's ja lieber, wenn Sie mir Tiernamen geben", neckte Rokko seine Freundin. „Du bist so ein Spinner", kam es Lisa ganz natürlich über die Lippen. „Ich glaube, das männliche Äquivalent zu Spinne ist Spinnerich und nicht Spinner", lachte Rokko. „Wann geht der offizielle Fashion Week-Trubel eigentlich los?", wollte er dann von Lisa wissen. „Morgen Vormittag mit einem Umtrunk. Die erste Show ist nachmittags." – „Ach so. Dann lass uns jetzt ein bisschen in die Stadt gehen und etwas ansehen…" – „… und etwas essen. Ich habe total Hunger." – „Okay, und etwas essen. Das, was es im Flugzeug gab, war ja nicht ganz so lecker. Von daher… Los, komm, lass uns gehen."


	10. Chapter 10

„Das war ein wirklich schöner Tag", zeigte Lisa ihre kindliche Begeisterung für New York. „Jep, das stimmt. Wir könnten ja morgen einfach blau machen und uns den Rest der Stadt ansehen", schlug Rokko vor. „Das können wir nicht machen", winkte Lisa ab, während sie durch die Tür ins Hotelzimmer trat. „Sehr nett, Herr Kowalski", kommentierte sie, wie Rokko ihr die Tür aufhielt. „Ich dachte, wir hätten die Förmlichkeitsphase hinter uns gelassen", seufzte Rokko enttäuscht. „Ich schon. Was mit dir ist, weiß ich aber nicht, Rokko", neckte Lisa ihn. „Boah", empörte dieser sich. „Das ist ja die Höhe." Er umfasste Lisas Taille und begann sie zu kitzeln. „Nimm das sofort zurück!", forderte er. „Nein", lachte Lisa ausgelassen. „Doch, nimm es zurück!" – „Nein!", wehrte Lisa sich heftig gegen die Kitzelattacke. „Okay, dann nicht", hob Rokko plötzlich die Arme. „Sicher?", fragte Lisa verwirrt. „Ja, sicher." – „Gut", erwiderte sie ahnungslos. Kaum hatte sie sich aber von Rokko weggedreht, umschloss dieser sie wieder mit seinen Armen, um sie erneut zu kitzeln.

„Ich liebe dich", gestand Rokko, als das infantile Intermezzo vorüber war. „Ich… ich liebe dich auch", gab Lisa ganz leise zu. „Klingt nicht sehr überzeugt", kritisierte Rokko. „Doch, doch… es ist nur… ich habe nicht damit gerechnet, dass das passieren würde." – „Was?" – „Dass ich mich tatsächlich in dich verlieben würde, wenn ich mir nur genug Zeit lasse." – „Oh", seufzte Rokko. „Bitte, du darfst jetzt nicht verletzt sein", flehte Lisa. „Bin ich nicht, fast nicht jedenfalls." – „Das heißt aber nicht, dass es nicht trotzdem die ganz große Liebe werden kann", versicherte Lisa ihm. „Dann ist ja gut", lächelte Rokko sie an. „Ich brauche einfach noch Zeit, okay? Einen Schritt nach dem anderen und ehe du dich versiehst, feiern wir goldene Hochzeit." – „War das gerade ein Antrag?", grinste Rokko plötzlich. „Ähm… nein", erwiderte Lisa erschrocken. „In dieser Angelegenheit bin ich sehr konservativ. Wenn du heiraten willst, musst du schon selbst fragen – möglichst mit Kniefall und allem", zog sie Rokko auf, als sie dessen Grinsen wahrnahm. „Okay, ich speichere das mal ab. Wenn du dann keine Zeit mehr brauchst, dann sagst du Bescheid, dann gehe ich vor dir in die Knie." – „Mache ich. Jetzt will ich aber erstmal ins Bett, egal was der Jetlag dazu sagt." – „Mach das. Ich bin auch müde."

„Lisa?", robbte Rokko an seine Freundin heran. „Ja?" – „Es gibt da etwas, das ich gerne tun würde", gestand er ihr mit rauer Stimme. „Und das wäre?", fragte Lisa verängstigt. „Das hier", erwiderte Rokko und legte seinen Arm um sie. „Ich würde dich gerne festhalten, wenn das okay ist." – „Ist es", lächelte Lisa in die Dunkelheit. Sie entspannte sichtlich in Rokkos Umarmung. Dieser streichelte ihr immer wieder über den Bauch. Langsam fanden seine Finger den Weg unter den Stoff ihres Schlafanzugoberteils. Langsam strich er über die darunterliegende Haut. „Entschuldige", murmelte Rokko, als er merkte, wie Lisa sich in seinem Arm verkrampfte. „Schon… schon gut", stotterte Lisa, der dieses Gefühl angenehmer war, als sie zugeben wollte. „Nein, ist es nicht. Ich habe dir ja versprochen, dass ich dich nicht drängen würde." – „Fällt dir das eigentlich sehr schwer?" – „Was?" – „Naja, das mit dir und mir hier… also, dass wir hier nur liegen und eigentlich nichts passiert." – „Naja, nichts passiert würde ich jetzt nicht sagen. Ich bin dir doch sehr nahe." – „Aber du wärst mir gerne noch näher, oder?" – „Ja, schon", seufzte Rokko. „Weißt du, ich hätte nicht dachte, dass mir das soooo schwer fallen würde. Andererseits sage ich mir die ganze Zeit, es geht nicht um primäre Befriedigung. Es geht um dich und mich und dass es unsere Beziehung auf ein ganz anderes Level heben würde." – „Würde es", seufzte Lisa. „Du wolltest mir von den Frauen in deinem Leben erzählen", erinnerte sie Rokko plötzlich. „Naja, da ist meine Oma – sie starb da war ich gerade 12. Ich habe sie sehr geliebt. Dann ist da meine Mutter…" – „Du weißt genau, was ich meine…" – „Du meinst, meine Betthäschen? Da gab es keine. In meinem Leben hat es bisher eine große Beziehung gegeben. Corinna und ich haben uns in der Schule kennengelernt – mit 16. Wir waren über zehn Jahre zusammen." – „Was ist passiert?", wollte Lisa wissen. „Wir haben uns einfach auseinander gelebt. Sie hatte plötzlich andere Interessen als ich… Sie wollte unbedingt einen Tanzkurs machen und weil ich nicht wollte, hat sie sich dann einen anderen Tanzpartner gesucht. Irgendwo zwischen Rumba und Walzer hat sie dann gemerkt, dass sie mich nicht mehr liebt." – „Oh", entfuhr es Lisa erstaunt. „Uns zu trennen war schon ein schmerzhafter Prozess. Ich meine, wir waren so lange zusammen… Aber heute glaube ich, es war gut so. Ich meine, sie hat mich nicht mehr geliebt und für mich war es größtenteils auch nur noch Routine… Wir sind auch immer noch allerbeste Freunde. Sollte ich jemals ein Leumundszeugnis brauchen, dann würde ich Corinna fragen. Niemand kennt mich so wie sie." – „Und warum hattest du keine Affären?" – „Warum hattest du keine?", stellte Rokko die Gegenfrage. „Ich bin dafür genauso wenig der Typ wie du. Ich habe halt eben gerne etwas Stabilität in meinem Leben und da ich die im Job nicht habe, habe ich sie gerne im Privatleben. Verstehst du?" – „Ja, ich verstehe", gab Lisa zu. Sie war verwundert, dass ausgerechnet Rokko, der ihr immer als Paradiesvogel vorgekommen war, diese Einstellung hatte – ihre Einstellung mit ihr teilte, wenn auch eher unwissend. „Gute Nacht, Rokko", wünschte sie ihm dann in der Hoffnung genügend Ruhe zu finden, sich all das Gehörte noch einmal durch den Kopf gehen lassen zu können.


	11. Chapter 11

Es war noch dunkel draußen, als Lisa die Augen aufschlug. Sie blinzelte kurz, merkte aber sofort, dass sie eigentlich hellwach war. Wie spät mochte es wohl sein? Ihr Blick wanderte durch den Raum. Drei Uhr dreiundzwanzig zeigte der Wecker auf ihrem Nachttisch an. Na herrlich, das war doch viel zu früh zum Aufstehen! Vorsichtig drehte Lisa sich in Rokkos Umarmung, um ihn ansehen zu können. Er schlief ganz friedlich. Lisas Finger wanderte langsam über sein Gesicht. Das hatte sie schon den ganzen Tag tun wollen und sich einfach nicht getraut. Die Stoppeln seines Bartes kitzelten so schön – nicht nur beim Küssen, sondern auch jetzt, kicherte sie innerlich. Lisas Hand wanderte nach unten, fuhr erst über Rokkos T-Shirt dann darunter. „Wenn du nach einem Six-Pack suchst, kannst du lange suchen", gähnte Rokko amüsiert. „Ach du meine Güte, du bist ja wach", flüsterte Lisa erschrocken. „Ja, schon seit du mir über die Wangen gestrichen hast", erklärte Rokko amüsiert. „Was hast du da eigentlich vor?" – „Ich… ähm… ich wollte… Wehe du lachst… Ich wollte das den ganzen Tag lang schon tun, habe mich aber einfach nicht getraut: Ich wollte einfach nur wissen, wie sich deine Haut anfühlt." – „Und? Zufrieden mit dem Ergebnis?" – „Ich… ähm… was soll ich denn jetzt dazu sagen? Es hat sich gut angefühlt, wenn du das hören willst…" Lisa machte eine Pause, um durchzuatmen. „Und ich würde gerne mehr davon fühlen." Rokko riss erstaunt die Augen auf. „Würdest du das gerne?" – „Ja, würde ich", schmiegte Lisa sich an ihn. „Und ich wüsste gerne, wie sich das anfühlt, wenn du dich vorhin nicht zurückgenommen hättest." – „Du weißt aber, dass das ernst ist, oder, Lisa? Ich meine, ich würde es jetzt schon kaum mehr ertragen, wenn David… aber wenn wir jetzt…" – „Wer hat etwas von David gesagt?", hakte Lisa irritiert nach. „Offenbar ich, oder?" – „Ja, offenbar." – „Ist er denn bei dir abgemeldet?" – „Ist er", versprach Lisa. „Und da bist du dir nach den paar Tagen sicher?" – „Bist du dir sicher, dass du das hier mit mir willst?" – „Oh ja, darum geht's ja: Du sollst nichts tun, was du später bereuen könntest. Außerdem habe ich Angst davor, verletzt zu werden." – „Wirst du nicht", versicherte Lisa und schob wieder ihre Hand unter Rokkos T-Shirt. „Ohhh", seufzte Rokko genüsslich. „Das kann nicht gutgehen", murmelte er mehr sich selbst zu als Lisa. „Wenn du so viel quatschst bestimmt nicht", zog diese ihn auf, während sie sich noch dichter an ihn schmiegte. „Rokko, ich liebe dich", sagte sie dann mit fester Stimme. „Ich will das hier mehr als alles andere." Rokkos Gesicht verzog sich zu einem glücklichen Lächeln. „Und ich liebe dich", verkündete er, bevor er Lisa innig küsste.


	12. Chapter 12

„Lisa", flüsterte Rokko der Frau in seinem Arm zu. „Lisa… Wenn wir jetzt nicht aufstehen, verpassen wir den angedrohten… äh… angekündigten Umtrunk." – „Öh", knurrte Lisa. Sie stützte sich kurz auf Rokkos Brust ab, um ihn anzusehen. „Ich habe keine Lust auf den Umtrunk. Ich wäre jetzt viel lieber mit dir alleine." Rokko streichelte über Lisas bloßen Rücken. „Ich fühle mich geehrt… Kannst du das denn verantworten? Nicht, dass wir in Berlin Ärger kriegen, weil der Who-is-who uns nicht zu Gesicht bekommen hat." – „Wir kriegen schon keinen Ärger", winkte Lisa lachend ab. „Rokko?" – „Hm", brummte dieser als knappe Antwort. „Das letzte Nacht… heute früh… wie auch immer… Das war sehr schön", gestand Lisa errötend. „Hm", brummte Rokko erneut. „Findest du also?" – „Ja-a", antwortete Lisa mit zitternder Stimme. „Ich fand die Zeit ja eher unchristlich. Ganz zu schweigen davon, wie lange du gebraucht hast, um mich aus meinem T-Shirt zu palen. Das verstößt bestimmt gegen die Genfer Konventionen." – „Es hat dir also nicht gefallen?", fragte Lisa entsetzt. „Doch, sehr sogar", wurde Rokko ernst. „Und es wäre ein Leichtes für dich, mich jeder Zeit von einer Wiederholung zu überzeugen." – „Wie viel Zeit muss eigentlich zwischen… naja… zwischen zwei Malen liegen?", fragte Lisa unsicher. „Hm, so um die 28 Tage, oder?", zog Rokko sie auf. „Ach nee, das war bei dir. Bei mir geht's, wenn der ganze Rokko wach ist. Kannst ja einfach loslegen. Du merkst dann schon, ob was geht oder nicht." – „Pf, willst du nicht mitmachen? Ich meine, so wie du es darstellst, klingt es wie Schwerstarbeit… für mich." – „Hm", brummte Rokko erneut. „In der Tat. Lass mal gucken, was wir da machen können", zog er Lisa an sich, um sie zu küssen.


	13. Chapter 13

„Ich hätte ja jetzt nicht gedacht, dass die Fashion Week so schnell zu Ende geht", staunte Lisa, als sie eine Woche später mit Rokko auf dem Flughafen nach dem richtigen Check-in-Schalter suchte. „Ich hätte ja nach unserer ersten Nacht im Big Apple nicht gedacht, dass wir irgendetwas von der Fashion Week zu sehen bekommen", grinste Rokko. „Du bist unmöglich", errötete Lisa. „Aber Recht habe ich. Da vorne ist unser Check-in", wies er Lisa auf einen Schalter hin.


	14. Chapter 14

„Das hier ist deins und das ist meins", herrschte Richard seinen Kontaktmann bei British Airways an. „Was ist das?", fragte dieser und äugte in die Tasche. „Das ist ein Maschinengewähr", erkannte er den Gegenstand mit angsterfülltem Blick. „Der Kandidat hat 100 Punkte", zischte Richard sarkastisch. „Das geht mir, glaube ich, zu weit." – „Du kannst jetzt nicht kneifen, Virgil", dämpfte Richard seine Stimme so gut er konnte. „Das richtig schwere Gerät nehme ich. War nicht leicht, eine Panzerfaust zu kriegen." – „Eine Panzerfaust?", echote Virgil entsetzt. „Das geht zu weit. Du hast etwas davon gesagt, diesem David Seidel Angst zu machen, aber nicht, dass du den ganzen Vogel in die Luft jagen willst." – „Will ich doch auch gar nicht", beruhigte Richard sein Gegenüber dämonisch grinsend. „Nun bring mich schon zu dem Vogel, in dem mein verhasster Bruder sitzt. Es gibt noch einiges vorzubereiten."


	15. Chapter 15

„In nicht mal zwei Stunden sind wir wieder in Berlin", sinnierte Rokko. „Für den kurzen Flug hätte es gar nicht erste Klasse sein müssen", streckte er sich betont in seinem Sitz. „Hm, stimmt. Auf dem langen Flug war es schon ganz angenehm", bestätigte Lisa Rokkos Gedanken. „Seltsam ist nur, dass wir sowohl auf dem Hinflug als auch auf dem Rückflug ein Sitz neben uns frei ist." – „Ach, der Flieger wird einfach nicht ausgebucht sein", zuckte Lisa mit den Schultern. „Könnte auch sein. Ist mir nur aufgefallen." – „Pf, wenn dir solche Sachen auffallen, dann muss deine Begleitung ja eine echte Schlaftablette sein." – „Nö, das würde ich jetzt nicht sagen. Eher im Gegenteil: Sie hat mich eher vom Schlafen abgehalten." – „Rokko", ermahnte Lisa ihr Gegenüber entsetzt. „Was denn? Ist doch so… Sag mal", rutschte Rokko etwas näher an Lisa heran. „Wo wir gerade beim Thema sind: Hattest du schon mal eine Sex-Phantasie?" – „Was?", fragte Lisa mit großen Augen. „Hast du… sagen wir… schon mal davon geträumt, es auf einer Flugzeug-Toilette zu tun?" – „Rokko, ich habe vor ein paar Tagen nicht einmal gedacht, dass ich jemals Sex haben würde… Was ist denn das für eine Frage?" – „Ich dachte ja nur…", grinste Rokko. Plötzlich erhob er sich und reichte Lisa die Hand. „Komm." – „Rokko, bitte, was sollen den die Leute denken?" – „Dass wir es jetzt ganz hemmungslos auf dem Klo treiben werden. Nun komm schon", drängte Rokko. „Das ist… das… dass ich mich dazu überreden lassen", schimpfte Lisa schmunzelnd. „Ich habe doch noch gar nicht angefangen, die Argumente vorzubringen."

„Das ist viel zu klein hier drin", stellte Lisa kritisch fest. „Pf, das passt schon irgendwie", widersprach Rokko, während er Lisas Hals mit Küssen übersäte. „Ich glaube, Sex auf der Flugzeug-Toilette ist nur so ein Klischee aus Filmen." – „Du ruinierst noch die ganze Stimmung, Lisa", kritisierte Rokko. „Welche Stimmung? Aua", nörgelte Lisa, als sie sich den Kopf stieß. Rokko hatte sie hochgehoben und sie auf die Zeile mit dem Waschbecken gesetzt. „Das ist zu eng", stellte Lisa fest. „Lass uns warten, bis wir in Berlin sind. Wenn du auf eng stehst, kannst du gerne mit zu mir kommen. Mein Zimmer ist nur unwesentlich geräumiger." – „Nee, nee. So leicht gebe ich nicht auf", gab Rokko sich kämpferisch. „Wie ist es so?", fragte er, während er auf der Toilette Platz nahm und Lisa auf seinen Schoss zog. „Das könnte in der Tat klappen", stellte sie fest.

„Okay, es kann losgehen", befahl Richard Virgil. „Ich weiß nicht." – „Du wirst jetzt nicht den Schwanz einziehen. Hier", drückte Richard ihm das Gewähr in die Hand. „Du hast mich nicht als Mechaniker mit an Bord geschmuggelt, damit hier jetzt nicht die große Sause startet. Wir stürmen jetzt die erste Klasse. Da muss David sitzen."

„Rokko, so geht das nicht", jammerte Lisa. „Das ist einfach… Hier ist einfach kein Platz dafür." – „Okay, ich sehe es ein. Aber gib zu, die Idee hat etwas." – „Ja, etwas Klaustrophobisches", schmunzelte Lisa. „Ich kann beim Rausgehen aber so tun, als hätten wir es hier drin getrieben wie die Ziehhunde." Lisa warf einen Blick in den Spiegel. „Verwuschelt sind meine Haare und rot bin ich auch im Gesicht. Das kauft mir jeder ab." – „Du bist die beste Lebensgefährtin, die ich mir wünschen kann. Dass du das für mich tust…", lachte Rokko.

„Los, Köpfe auf die Tische", fauchte Richard die Gäste der ersten Klasse an. „Sie da", wandte er sich an eine der Stewardessen. Holen Sie mir den Kapitän ans Telefon oder wie auch immer Sie mit ihm kommunizieren. Anschnallen und die Köpfe auf die Tische", bellte Richard in die Runde. Wo war David nur?

„Was war denn das?", fragte Rokko, der hektisches Murmeln und Geschrei von draußen hörte. „Keine Ahnung", erwiderte Lisa. „Turbulenzen waren es jedenfalls keine. Das hätten wir schon gemerkt." Rokko faltete die Tür ganz langsam auf und warf einen Blick in die Flugkabine. „Scheiße", fluchte er, als er Richard sah. „Was ist?", wollte Lisa wissen. „Da ist dieser von Brahmberg – bewaffnet bis an die Zähne." – „Was?", fragte Lisa. „Guck doch selbst", schlug Rokko vor, woraufhin Lisa zur Tür rausäugte. „Tatsache. Was will er hier? Er sollte doch im Gefängnis sein." – „Ist er aber offenbar nicht", kommentierte Rokko. „Und nun?", fragte Lisa verunsichert.

„David Seidel!", schrie Richard. „David Seidel, komm raus, du feiges Schwein. David! Ich weiß, dass du in diesem Flieger bist." – „Entschuldigen Sie", wandte die Stewardess sich an Richard. „Wir haben keinen Passagier namens David Seidel an Bord." – „Oh doch, das haben Sie. Er steht auf der Passagierliste und er ist in diesem Flieger." – „Da müssen Sie sich irren", beharrte die Stewardess. Trotz der Panzerfaust hatte sie todesmutig einige Schritte auf Richard zu gemacht. „Ich irre mich nie", knurrte dieser. „Ich bin ein Perfektionist. Ist das klar?", keifte er die junge Frau an. „Also, wo haben Sie ihn versteckt? Wo ist die Plenske? Die hängt dem doch sonst auch immer am Rockzipfel."

„Er will David", leitete Rokko die Informationen, die er durch die Toilettentür wahrnahm an Lisa weiter. „Der ist aber nicht hier." – „Weiß ich, aber Richard weiß es nicht. Er ist davon überzeugt, dass David an Bord der Maschine ist." Suchend sah Rokko sich um. „Da", zeigte er an die Decke des kleinen Raumes. „Da geht es vielleicht in den Maschinenraum. Wenn ich dir eine Räuberleiter mache, dann…" – „Was soll ich denn da oben?" – „Keine Ahnung. Ein paar Leitungen rausreißen oder umstecken oder so." – „Und zu welchem Zweck? Stell dir vor, ich reiße das falsche raus und das Flugzeug stürzt ab. Komm, wir gehen raus und zeigen uns Richard, vielleicht lässt er sich überzeugen, dass David nicht hier ist."

„Wir nähern uns Berlin", erklärte der Pilot Richard. „Wenn das der Versuch sein sollte, das Flugzeug zu kidnappen, dann brauche ich jetzt konkrete Instruktionen." – „Fliegen Sie über Mitte", erwiderte Richard ruhig. „Fliegen Sie über Mitte." – „Über Mitte. Sehr wohl. Auf aktueller Höhe?" – „Nein, so hoch, wie der 25. Stock von Kerima Moda." – „Bitte?", hakte der Pilot nach. „Hören Sie schlecht?" – „Sehen Sie schlecht?", konterte der Pilot. „Eine Maschine dieser Größe kriege ich nur im Landeanflug oder beim Start auf diese Höhe. Das kann ich nicht halten." – „Dann müssen Sie es eben probieren. Ein bisschen drunter schadet ja auch nichts." – „Richard, was hast du vor?", wollte Virgil von seinem Partner wissen. „Wenn David nicht hier ist, dann ist er bestimmt in seinem Büro. Mache ich ihm eben da den Gar aus." – „Oder er ist noch in New York und du tust einer Reihe von Menschen großes Unrecht an."

„Ich muss hier raus. Einer muss mit Richard sprechen", schob Lisa Rokko beiseite und verließ die Toilette. „Warte", bat Rokko. „Herr von Brahmberg?", rief Lisa schon von Weitem. „Das Fräulein Plenske… Wo ist denn Ihre große Liebe?" – „Rokko?", drehte Lisa sich um und lächelte sofort, als sie ihn sah. „Direkt hinter mir." – „Quatsch. Ich rede von David. Wo ist er?" – „In seinem Büro… hoffentlich… er sollte sich um die Angelegenheiten bei Kerima kümmern, solange wir in New York sind." – „Bei Kerima also", wiederholte Richard zufrieden. „In Mitte steht ein Hochhaus in Rottönen. Darauf halten Sie zu", befahl er in den Telefonhörer hinein, der ihn mit dem Piloten verbannt. „Und Sie beide: Hinsetzen, anschnallen und Kopf auf den Tisch."

Wie in Trance stellte Richard seine Panzerfaust auf den Boden. Das Flugzeug hatte die richtige Höhe erreicht und hielt mit beachtlicher Geschwindigkeit auf Kerima Moda zu. Gleich würde des David Seidel nicht mehr geben…

Rokko sah vorsichtig von seinem Platz auf. Richard schien sich um seine Waffe gar nicht mehr zu kümmern. So unauffällig wie möglich tastete Rokko nach seinem Gurt. So würde es bestimmt nicht schwer, den ehemaligen Arbeitskollegen zu überwältigen. Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken sprang Rokko auf und stürzte sich auf Richard. Ein anderer Fluggast war geistesgegenwärtig genug, um die Panzerfaust an sich zu nehmen. Die Stewardess sprang auf und gab einige Informationen an den Piloten weiter, während Rokko sich mit Richard am Boden wälzte.

„Nicht hochziehen", widersprach Virgil, als der Pilot das Flugzeug nicht wie erwartet weiterlenkte. „Doch, Ihr Freund hat das so befohlen", log der Pilot ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken.

„Richard?", betrat Virgil die erste Klasse. „Richard!", rief er, als er erkannte, was mit seinem Freund gerade passierte. Er hob sein Gewehr und zielte auf das Knäuel von Menschen, das versuchte, Richard am Boden zu halten. „Nein!", erschall Lisas Stimme Sekundenbruchteile vor dem Schuss. „Rokko!" So schnell sie konnte, kämpfte sie sich zum Ort des Geschehens. „Rokko? Rokko, ist alles in Ordnung?" Rokko lag auf dem Boden, sein Blick war glasig. „Ja, alles in Ordnung. Siehst du, meine Oma hat immer gesagt, man soll die Bibel am Herzen tragen, da könne keiner durchschießen. Ein Reisepass tut es scheinbar auch." Lisa griff in Rokkos blutverschmierte Hemdtasche. „Aber… aber er ist durchlöchert", stellte sie unter Tränen fest.


	16. Chapter 16

„Frau Plenske? Es ist ein David Seidel da, um Sie abzuholen", wandte eine besorgte Stimme sich an Lisa. „Wie geht es Rokko?" – „Es tut mir leid, ich darf Ihnen keine Auskünfte geben. Kommen Sie, Herr Seidel ist da…" – „David?", fragte Lisa wie in Trance. „Wieso denn?" – „Er möchte Sie abholen und nach Hause bringen." – „Oh… okay", stimmte Lisa zu und ließ sich aufhelfen.

„Lisa? Geht's dir gut?", bestürmte David seine Chefin gleich mit Fragen. „Weißt du, was mit Rokko ist?" – „Nein, weiß ich nicht", gestand David. „Die sagen mir nämlich nichts und ich muss doch wissen, wie es ihm geht. Er war so mutig und…" Lisa brach in Tränen aus. „Ich würde es nicht verkraften, wenn…" – „Ich versuche, etwas herauszufinden", versprach David ihr, wobei er sehr heftig mit seinen eigenen Gefühlen kämpfte.

„Sie da", sprach David ein paar Rettungssanitäter an. „Ich möchte gerne wissen, wie es Rokko Kowalski geht." – „Sind Sie mit ihm verwandt?", stellte der Rettungssanitäter die Gegenfrage. „Ich bin…", zögerte David. „… sein Bruder." – „Sie sind genauso wenig sein Bruder wie das verzweifelte kleine Ding vorhin seine Ehefrau ist. Hören Sie, Auskünfte erteilen wir nur an Angehörige." – „Das verzweifelte kleine Ding, wie Sie sie nennen, heißt Lisa Plenske und sie liebt diesen Mann. Sie hat ein Recht darauf zu erfahren, wie es ihm geht. Ist er noch da drin?", deutete David auf den Krankenwagen. „Ist er", seufzte der Rettungsassistent. „Aus verschiedenen Gründen: Wir müssen ihn für den Transport ins Krankenhaus erst einmal stabilisieren. Außerdem ist der Luftraum über Berlin nach dem Ei erstmal gesperrt und unser Heli kommt nicht durch. Sagen Sie der jungen Frau, dass es nicht gut um ihren Freund steht, aber das wir unser Bestes tun."


	17. Chapter 17

„Lisa? Schon Feierabend?", hielt David seine Chefin davon ab, Kerima Moda an einem Nachmittag viele Wochen später zu verlassen. „Ja. Ich will zu Rokko ins Reha-Zentrum." – „Wie geht's ihm denn?" – „Er macht ständig Fortschritte, aber es ist noch ein weiter Weg, bis er wieder der Alte ist." – „Grüß ihn von mir", forderte David Lisa auf. „Danke… für alles, David. Dafür, dass du in den letzten Wochen so für uns da bist und dafür, dass du… naja… nicht versuchst, deinen Vorteil aus der Situation zu schlagen." – „Kein Ding. Das bin ich dir schuldig, oder? Jetzt weiß ich wenigstens, wie sich das anfühlt, so hoffnungslos verliebt zu sein", zuckte David gequält lächelnd mit den Schultern. „Du findest ganz sicher auch die Frau fürs Leben", munterte Lisa ihn auf. „Ich muss jetzt wirklich los, ja? Ich will keine Minute verpassen."

„… und Hugo lässt ausrichten, dass du ihm fehlst", schloss Lisa ihren Bericht an Rokko. „Schön", strahlte dieser. „Ist mir aber alles egal – Hauptsache, du bist da. Du hast ja noch gar nichts von deinem Kuchen gegessen", stellte er dann traurig fest. „Ich weiß. Als ich ihn vorhin gekauft habe, hatte ich total Jieper darauf, aber jetzt wird mir alleine von dem Geruch schlecht." – „Du wirst doch hoffentlich nicht krank", entfuhr es Rokko besorgt. „Wer ist krank?", fragte Rokkos behandelnder Arzt, der gerade das Zimmer betrat. „Niemand", wiegelte Lisa ab. „Meine Freundin – erst hat sie ein Gelüst und jetzt wird ihr von eben diesem Gelüst oder vielmehr seinem Geruch schlecht." – „Klingt ja jetzt nicht so spezifisch", schmunzelte der Arzt. „Zeigen Sie mir mal Ihre Arme", forderte er Lisa auf. „Der da sieht gut aus", stellte er dann mit einem Blick auf Lisas linken Arm zufrieden fest. Ehe Lisa sich versah, hatte der Arzt ihren Arm auch schon desinfiziert und nahm ihr Blut ab. „Wenn Sie nachher gehen, kommen Sie nochmal an meinem Büro vorbei, dann lasse ich Sie wissen, ob mit Ihrem Blutbild alles in Ordnung ist."

„Das ist so großartig", bestaunte Lisa, wie Rokko mit Hilfe von Krücken durch den krankenhauseigenen Park lief. „Das finde ich auch. War viel Arbeit", ächzte Rokko. „Das nächste Ziel ist es, mich gepflegt zu unterhalten, während ich so durch die Gegend humpele." – „Okay, ich lese in der Zwischenzeit dann laute schlaue Bücher, damit ich auch mitreden kann", lachte Lisa gutgelaunt. „Herr Kowalski! Frau Plenske! Da sind Sie ja", lief Rokkos Arzt auf die Beiden zu. „Stimmt etwas nicht, Herr Doktor?", wollte Rokko wissen. „Es ist alles in bester Ordnung. Ich dachte nur… Ich habe Frau Plenskes Blutergebnisse und dachte mir, ich sollte Ihnen das persönlich sagen: Herzlichen Glückwunsch! Sie werden Eltern." Lisas blaue Augen wurden riesig. „Nein!", staunte sie. „Doch", lächelte der Arzt. „Alles Weitere muss ein Kollege aus der Gynäkologie abklären, aber Sie sind definitiv schwanger." – „Rokko, hast du das gehört?", wirbelte Lisa zu ihrem Lebensgefährten herum. „Ja, habe ich", hauchte er ehrfürchtig. „Herr Doktor, wie viele Extra-Einheiten kann ich bis zur Geburt kriegen? Ich will nämlich wieder ganz auf der Höhe sein, wenn der kleine Wurm auf der Welt ist." – „Ich werde sehen, was ich tun kann. Je nach dem in welcher Woche Ihre Freundin ist, ist das vielleicht gar nicht nötig – bei dem Tempo, das Sie bei der Reha zurücklegen."

„Dein Papa ist ein Held", sprach Lisa mit ihrem Bauch. „Erzähl dem Kind doch nicht so einen Blödsinn. Ich habe nur gemacht, was jeder andere auch getan hätte", winkte Rokko ab. Er lag mittlerweile wieder in seinem Krankenhausbett und erholte sich von den Strapazen des Tages. „Und bescheiden ist er auch noch", kicherte Lisa. „Ich muss dann wohl los, oder?" Rokko warf einen Blick auf die Uhr. „Ich schätze schon. Schade", seufzte er. „Ich komme ja morgen wieder", tröstete Lisa. „Ihr kommt morgen wieder", korrigierte Rokko. „Ja, wir", lächelte Lisa. „Ich freue mich so", gestand sie Rokko dann. „Treffer versenkt – gleich beim ersten Mal", schockierte sie Rokko dann mit einer sehr direkten Beschreibung der Umstände. „Das könnte man so sagen… zumindest bei einem der ersten Male. Das werden wir ja nie wirklich erfahren. Nun macht aber, dass ihr nach Hause kommt. Die Physiotherapeutin kommt gleich nochmal und ich will mein Bestes geben, um bald wieder fit und vor allem Zuhause zu sein." – „Ja, Zuhause", seufzte Lisa. „Ich freue mich schon darauf – nur du, ich und der kleine Wurm. Dann trainier mal schön", beugte sie sich für einen Kuss zu Rokko herunter.

1


End file.
